Solitude
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Sei lá o que escrever.... aproveitem esse song fic....


**"Solitude"  
_Solidão_**

Briga feia entre Inu-Yasha e kagome desta vez. Eles nunca haviam realmente brigado por causa da Kikyou, mas desta vez a jovem Kagome não agüentou e falou tudo o que sentia na ocasião. Logicamente que ficou totalmente arrependida de ter esclarecido seus sentimentos momentâneos para o rapaz. Ela se afastou de todos e adentrou na floresta do "Inu-Yasha". Esconder-se… naquele momento era tudo o que queria.

**How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me**

_Quantas vezes você me disse que você ama ela?  
__As mesmas tantas vezes que eu quis te dizer a verdade  
Há quanto tempo que estou aqui ao seu lado?  
Eu vivo através de você, você olhou através de mim_

"Porque Inu-Yasha? Porque! Seu bobo! Nunca entende que vocês não poderão ficar juntos? Sim... eu sei que a ama de verdade mas... ela não está mais entre nós. E eu que pensei novamente em dizer que te amo... acho que acabei de desistir de lhe dizer isso. Você nunca vai entender o que eu sinto..."

**Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you**

_Oh, Solidão  
Ainda comigo é só você  
Oh, Solidão  
Eu não consigo me afastar de você_

"E apesar de tudo Inu-Yasha, só você mora em meu coração. Não há Kouga ou Houjo que o substituam. Você não faz idéia do quão és importante pra mim... Você disse que a ama de novo... Mais um furo em meu coração, guardarei suas palavras junto com as tantas outras que já disseste em relação à ela. Mesmo assim, não consigo me afastar de você... Apesar do sofrimento e da dor eu quero, eu preciso estar com você. O destino nos pregou uma peça, não foi? Eu te odiava, você me odiava, e agora estás indeciso por não saber com quem ficar: eu ou Kikyou..."- a garota dá um sorriso tristonho e senta em uma das raízes da Árvore Sagrada.

**How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me**

_**Quantas vezes eu fiz isso comigo mesmo?  
Quanto tempo vai demorar antes que eu veja?  
Quando esse buraco no meu coração vai ser remendado?  
Quem agora está sozinho, além de mim?  
**_

"Você chorou de novo minha Kagome, e como sempre, a culpa foi minha... Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando disse que amava a Kikyou? Você viu tudo novamente... tudo o que eu queria esquecer... Quantas e quantas vezes disse pra mim mesmo que não te amava, e todas as vezes que repetia isso meu coração tornava a me dizer: VOCÊ A AMA!"- ele suspira e adentra na floresta atrás de Kagome. Sabia exatamente onde ela estava, mas precisava de mais um tempo para pensar.-"Quantas mentiras já falei a você Kagome? Quantas mentiras já tentei plantar em meu coração? Foram tantas que nem eu mesmo sei... Mas agora eu tenho certeza! Sei que demorei pra aceitar mas sim... eu te amo Kagome... Com todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos meu coração foi sendo curado. Todo o buraco que havia nele foi sendo remendado calmamente por você. Não agüento mais ficar sozinho aqui... mas você também está só, não está?"

**Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true  
**

_**Oh, Solidão  
Sempre eu e sempre você  
Oh, Solidão  
Só você, única verdade**_

"Mentira! Minha única verdade na minha vida é você Kagome! Me aquecendo com seu sorriso... me torturando com suas lágrimas... me revivendo com seu amor..."- o garoto respira fundo e sente aquele cheiro de jasmim do qual tanto gostava- Kagome...- sussurra ele sorrindo.

**Everyone leave me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night**

_Todos me deixam aqui abandonado  
Esquecido, abandonado  
Deixado para trás  
Eu não posso ficar aqui mais uma noite_

"Estou só... eu odeio estar só, mas você deve estar com ela, não deve Inu-Yasha? Ahhh... Queria ter alguém pra conversar, mas estou só. Abandonada e sem nenhum consolo... Ele a escolheu e eu não posso fazer nada..."- Kagome levanta e olha para a Árvore Sagrada.- Não posso mais ficar aqui...

Porque não?

**Your secret in my heart  
Who could it be**

_**Seu admirador secreto, quem poderia ser?**_

A garota se vira rapidamente e sente o coração pular no peito.

O-o que faz aqui, Inu-Yasha?- pede a garota recuando enquanto Inu-Yasha avançava.

É hilário, não? Tentamos nos separar, mas acabamos sempre por nos encontrar! – exclama o rapaz sorrindo.

Você veio de propósito. Sabia que eu estava aqui.- ela sente algo em suas costas e nota que estava encostada na Árvore Sagrada.

Não importa...- ele chega bem perto da garota.- Você... quer conversar?

Hein? Conversar o quê?

Antes da Kikyou aparecer... você ia me dizer alguma coisa, não ia?

Eu... "O que ele faz aqui? Ele devia estar com a Kikyou, não devia?"

O que foi? Não vai me dizer nada?

Eu só...- Kagome sente as bochechas arderem. Era tudo ou nada.- Na verdade eu... eu tenho que te falar uma coisa...

Pois então fale!- Inu-Yasha estava entusiasmado para ouvir o que quer que fosse que a garota tinha a lhe dizer.

E-eu estou apaixonada... por...por...- ela se encolhe um pouco.

Por quem?- pede o garoto um pouco preocupado com a resposta. E se ela não o amasse? E se ela apenas o achasse um amigo? Ela era uma garota muito bonita, deveria ter vários garotos afim dela, não deveria? Talvez...

Ele é especial... Não sei o que pensariam se me vissem com ele pois... pois... ele é desta Era...- Kagome olha nos olhos do Hanyou.

"Desta Era? Ah não! Não pode ser o Kouga, pode?"

Você o conhece...

Quê? "Com certeza é aquele Lobo-fedido! Eu tinha que perde-la justo pra ele!"- o hanyou baixa a cabeça.

Você o conhece melhor do que pensa...- Kagome se aproxima mais de Inu-Yasha e o abraça. Ele a olha espantado mas retribui o abraço sorrindo.- Eu te amo...- sussurra ela o abraçando mais intensamente.

Quê?- pede ele assombrado com a notícia.

**Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me  
_  
Você__ não pode ver que sempre fui eu?  
Como você pôde ser tão cego de ver através de mim?_**

Quem pensou que fosse? O Kouga? Você é cego ou o quê?- ela suspira- Você estava sempre tão ocupado sofrendo pela Kikyou que nem notava o quanto eu sofria por te ver daquele jeito... Você sempre estava dizendo que a amava, enquanto eu secretamente dizia isso pra você... Você é um bobo... Você olha através de mim e a vê, não vê? Você a ama tanto... Me desculpe faze-lo perder seu tempo com minhas bobagens.- a garota tenta se afastar, mas sente os fortes braços de Inu-Yasha a envolvendo carinhosamente.

Isso não é bobagem Kagome... é amor... O mesmo amor que sinto por você...- fala o garoto beijando-a de repente. Kagome se assusta com a ação do garoto, mas retribui o beijo com o mesmo ardor. Os dois sentem as línguas se enlaçarem em sincronia e Inu-Yasha aperta a garota para junto do seu corpo. Kagome enlaça o pescoço do garoto e este segura com uma das mãos o rosto da jovem. Eles se separam e Inu-Yasha beija o Pescoço da colegial.

**And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you**

_Oh, Solidão  
Ainda comigo é só você  
Oh, Solidão  
Eu não consigo me afastar de você_

"Sim... Já estive só, mas agora não estou mais. Tenho a pessoa que mais amo no mundo ao meu lado... E dela eu prometo nunca me afastar." - Kagome se afasta um pouco de Inu-Yasha.

O que foi?

Seus cabelos...- Kagome olha bem pro garoto e sorri. Ele puxa rapidamente uma mexa do cabelo.

Droga! Primeiro dia! Maldita lua nova…

Vamos voltar... Devem estar preocupados... – fala Kagome pegando a mão de Inu-Yasha.

É vamos...

**Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true**

_**Oh, Solidão  
Sempre eu e sempre você  
Oh, Solidão  
Só você, única verdade**_

"Kagome preencheu a solidão em meu peito. Ela têm uma alma tão pura... é sempre tão gentil e doce... Ela sim é a única verdade que já existiu em minha vida. A única, além da minha mãe, que me realmente amou pelo que sou." Kagome... minha Kagome...- o garoto enlaça a cintura de Kagome e ela faz o mesmo.

Quem saberá o paradeiro destas duas almas felizes? Apesar de todas as barreira, principalmente as criadas por eles mesmos, eles conseguiram organizar seus corações e mentes, e finalmente revelarem o que sentem um pelo outro. Esse amor infinito é o que os guiará por este mundo tendo plena confiança um no outro... ou não?

By K-Chan.


End file.
